Looking Out the Window
by bduefbfsy
Summary: Hey guys, sorry for the HUGE hiatus i went on. been soo busy. but herrre you go! Okay so this is basically what happens after "The Way the World Crumbles" Its a short fic. it's mostly fluff, and me just writing. but hope you guys like it. COMMENTS PLEAS
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, my God! Oh my God! Get Out! Get out of my house, you filth!" Spencer was hoping it would be Clay, maybe her Dad, anyone but her mother that had opened that door.  
"Mom, don't!, Mom stop please!" Spencer watched on in horror as her mother tore at her girlfriend's hair. Pushed her and shoved her out of the house.  
"Paula stop it!"  
"Not now, not this time Arthur, can't you see what's going on here?"  
"You don't understand, I love her." I screamed prying my arm from my father's grip and continued to chase my mother down the stairs.  
"It's gonna be okay." How could it be okay? My mother was forcing her love to leave.  
"No, it's not. I just want to be with her."  
"I'm so sorry." I saw the fear in Ashley's eyes. The fear that this could be the end of us. Leaning in and holding me closely to her. Trying to show all the love she held for the me through the hug.  
"Why are you doing this?" Spencer screamed crying at her mother.  
With that Spencer watched as Paula pushed Ashley out of the house. Slamming the door.  
"You disgust me." If Paula had said that any other time it would have broken Spencer's heart, knowing her mother hated her. But here it only added fuel to her anger.  
"I HATE YOU!" Spencer yelled at her mother before storming back up the stairs and slamming her door shut. Flinging herself on her bed and weeping into the pillows. The pillows which still held a little bit of Ashley's scent.

Spencer sat in class. Replaying this image over and over in her head. Since then her mother had sent her back to Ohio to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Arthur tried to stop her, even Clay tried to reason with Paula. But you know how good ol' mommy gets when pissed off. Glen was the worst, sneering at her, tell her "I told you so." She hated him so much right now. He got to stay in L.A. with Madison, Clay got to stay with Chelsea, and she gets shipped off. She barely heard what her teacher was saying. Something about how to solve equations using elimination and substitution methods. A couple months ago Spencer Carlin would have rejoiced at the prospect of being back in Ohio with her friends. Now, she hated it. They were like Madison clones running around, and none of the jocks were as nice as Aiden. Pete had already made a countless amount of moves on her and seemed to not understand what "no" meant. He actually thought she would sleep with him if he just asked. He even had the casual, "where is the bathroom" kind of tone into it. Yup, he came up to her one day and just went, "hey, so you wanna hook up?" How about 'no' assface.

"And by isolating the y variable, you end up with an equation. Then you plug it in…"

Spencer continued to doodle in her notebook. She barely tried in school anymore. She had taken no notes, done no homework. Filling her notebook up with sketches of a certain brunette, and scribbles of "Mrs. Spencer Carlin Davies" written all over it. What made this week worst was Thursday was her birthday and she remembered how Ashley had wanted a big surprise for Spencer's 18th birthday. She had become the girl that left and came back completely different. And they didn't even know she was gay, well…that is if Debbie hasn't told everyone yet. I don't think she did. She's too busy trying to keep her status to admit she was befriended a gay girl. She stopped hanging out with her old "friends" after finding they were just like Debbie. Other people no longer wanted to hang out with her because of how she used to be part of the popular squad. In other words, she was a loner. And all she wanted to do was be back in Ashley's arms. Maybe she can run away on Thursday night. I mean she's 18 after all.

"And that would make the x value… what Ms. Carlin?"

_oh shit._

"Ummm."

"Hmm, maybe next time you will listen and possibly take notes Ms. Carlin."

"Mmm-Hmm" Spencer nodded. _I hate it when they pick on you when you're not concentrating._

_Back in L.A._

Ashley stared at her legs as she sat on the couch. She hadn't left her house since the day she drove back after Paula kicked her out. Aiden told her Spencer was sent back to Ohio. Ohio, that bitch. She hadn't been to school since… God knows when. She had lost count of the days where she woke up and the first thing that happened to her in the morning was her heart breaking. "But staying at home has its up sides, I'll be all caught up on my beauty sleep." Ashley chuckled to herself at the memories of Spencer. Kyla had tried to cheer her up. But there wasn't much she could do, the love of her life was sent away. _Oh joy, here comes Christine._

Kyla was sitting next to her. Trying to talk Ashley into going back to school. Something about if she didn't her future, and the education thing. Just Kyla stuff…

"Hello girls."

"mother." Ashley stated coldly, she was bitchy to just about everyone but Kyla, Aiden, Chelsea and Clay. Glen had come over a few days ago to rub it in that he was right about them both and how thank God Spencer was shipped away from "a gay slut like you" were his exact words. She gave him a well deserved kick in his lower regions. He doubled over and Ashley had slammed the door not caring that it had hit the boy right on the head as she heard the ass howl in pain outside.

"I just got back from the lawyers office, your inheritance has come through. Congratulations girls, you're rich."

Ashley couldn't believe it, she was happy, she was smiling. And it was Christine of all people to get her to smile.

"OH MY GOD ASHLEY!!" Ashley felt Kyla's arms wrap around her. Hugging her sister back Ashley couldn't help but keep smiling. She was rich. She was 18, rich, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her money. Christine walked away from the two squealing girls looking on in slight disgust.

"So what the first thing you plan to do as a rich girl Ash?"

"Buy a ticket to my girl."

Kyla's smile got even bigger, "Ohio here she comes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday_

Spencer was awake before her alarm clock rang. It had been like this everyday since the day she and Ashley parted. She hated closing her eyes knowing that she wouldn't see the brunette when she opened them. She was 18 today. Slowly pulling herself out of bed clad in only her tank top and boy shorts. Spencer padded to her bathroom, showering, brushing her teeth, getting dressed. She jogged down the stairs, to her daily routine. Her aunt and uncle didn't care. She was just an extra person living in the house. Nothing was like it used to be. They used to love her, and now they treated her like a guest in their house. They used to welcome her with hugs and kisses and "there's my favorite niece!" Now she was tolerated. She had remembered listening to her mother's words over the phone.

"Make sure she knows that no one, absolutely no one, especially God, can love a dyke."

Grabbing a bowl, the box of cereal, milk, and a spoon Spencer settled into the dining table. She ate quickly and placed her bowl back into the sink. She dragged her feet behind her to the door, getting out of her house she unlocked the lock from her bike. She noticed the post. _I have two letters! _Spencer excitedly picked up the two envelopes, she recognized the handwriting immediately. Her father's and Clay's, she was happy but a little disappointed in not seeing on from Ashley. Not that her mother allowed them to talk. When she used the computer her aunt or uncle "supervised" type one "Ashley" and she wouldn't be able to use the computer for the next week. Tucking her two letters in her bag and swinging her leg over the bike, she started the long ride to school. It's not like anyone offered her a ride.

_Plane Ride_

Ashley sat in her seat, it may have been first class, but she was anything but comfortable. She shook her leg, her stomach fluttered from butterflies, she was anxious to see the blonde. Her beautiful blonde goddess.

"Would you like something to drink ma'am?" Ashley looked up to find an air hostess looking at her flirtatiously.

"umm, no thank you."

"you sure you look nervous?" The lady placed a hand on Ashley's shaking leg.

Ashley couldn't help but jump, this was wrong it was just wrong. Anyone touching her intimately other than Spencer was just wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong.

"No, I'm really fine. Thanks."

The lady smiled once more at Ashley and continued to walk down the aisle. Settling back down into her seat Ashley pulled out her i-Pod headphones. Screw that whole no music during take-off. It never really crashes a plane.

_A few hours later_

Ashley felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Flinching lightly she slowly opened her eyes. Painfully lifting her head as she reached up to massage her neck muscles. Only to come face to face with the flight attendant again.

"Would you like something to eat?" She said, definitely implying more than food.

"Sure…"

"Okay we have chicken, beef, and fish. Which do you prefer? White or red meat?"

"Ummm, beef please, how much longer is the flight for?"

"It's for another 2 hours 30 minutes. And here you go, I see you enjoy red meat."

She placed the tray in front of Ashley, "enjoy your meal." She grazed Ashley's arm and continued rolling the cart down the aisle. Ashley poked and prodded at her food lightly until she no longer could look at it.

Finally a flight attendant came to collect the trays. Thank God it wasn't the flirty one. She smiled thankfully as the woman took away her tray. Ashley asked for a ginger ale to calm herself. She was about to see Spencer. Paula couldn't keep them away for that long. Slowly sipping her ginger ale Ashley stared at her watch, counting down the minutes to landing.

_English Class_

Spencer's head bobbed lightly, that may be the umpteenth time she almost fell asleep during English. She honestly did not care about The Merchant of Venice. Spencer resumed to looking out the windows in the doors of the classroom. Staring at…well the hallways.

"So the question is whether Shylock should be hated, or pitied. He may have been cruel in demanding a pound of Antonio's flesh, but he is a Jew. Antonio discriminated him for years…"

Spencer, in attempt to keep herself awake looked around the room lazily. Finding anything interesting to concentrate on. It was her birthday today… and no one she loved or cared about was here to say happy birthday. Clay sent her a card. She picked it up before leaving for school. It was absolutely sweet, and Chelsea had written in it too. Her dad also sent her one, it was not so uplifting.

Clay's card read:

_Spence! So happy birthday birthday girl! You know I love you right? I miss you so much Spencer. You're 18 little sister! All grown up. Now you're responsible for your own actions okay? So don't go getting arrested! =). I love you little sister. Stay true to yourself. I'm proud of you for not letting other's manipulate your personality._

_Clay._

Chelsea had written in the card too:

_Her girl! You are 18! Damn you 're getting old. I'm just kidding. You have to get your white ass back here I'm missing you like crazy girl! My art studio feels so empty without you coming every now and then! I love you!_

_xoxo_

_Chels_

Her father's card read:

_Spencer,_

_Happy Birthday baby girl. You're 18 now, and I couldn't be more proud of you. You have truly become a beautiful girl. You have stepped up and become your own person ever since out move to L.A. I promise I will get you back baby. _

_I have some bad news though. It may not be the best thing to tell you on your birthday. But your mother and I are getting a divorce. I went to have lunch with her one afternoon and found her kissing her boss. You remember him, Ben Antonio. She wants custody of Glen and Clay. I promise I will fight for you and your brothers to be reunited. The judge is currently on the decision of giving me Clay and Glen to her._

_I love you more than anything in the world. Don't let what your mother is doing to you change who you are, remember, "that is what makes people great. The unexpected." So don't be what everybody expects of you, be what you expect of yourself._

_I love you baby girl. Enjoy your 18__th__ birthday. I promise we can celebrate properly once I get the money to fly you back. I love you._

_Daddy_

It had brought Spencer to tears. Not because of the divorce, hell she was happy about that and the possibility of getting Glen and her mother out of her life. But all the love she had for her father at the moment overwhelmed her.

Well got rid of the bitch. Well **mother** whose the bitch that's going to hell now? You shipped me off for falling in love. But committing adultery. Not just in a relationship but in a marriage with a family. Well that's just fucking wonderful… now my mom not even in the house anymore. And I'm stuck in Ohio. Clay told me dad was working really hard to get enough money to fly me home. Falling back into her deep state of depression Spencer once again turned her head to the windows. I watched the days pass me by. On my 32nd day apart from Ashley I watched a little bird fall out of the nest in the tree. On the 46th I watched a stray cat dart across the school courtyards. And today I'm watching two butterflies chasing each other. The frikkin' butterflies get to love each other and me and Ashley don't…

_On a taxi_

I was going to barf. I swear. It was like I was picking her up for our first date again. Clay had so generously provided me with the school Spencer was going to. He told me she Spencer wasn't allowed to talk or even mention my name. She did it once and didn't go online for a whole week. He also helped me keep it a secret so I could surprise her, and Mr. C. I knew Mr. C was straining to get enough money. He was trying so hard to get her home. This guy has GOT to learn how to drive. I swear I am going to hurl in his car. I watched everything zip pass my window, but I didn't register anything. All I could think about was a certain blonde. Images of her, the time we spent together played over and over again in my head. The way she smiled, the sounds of her laughter. God she had missed this girl so much. The car stopped and Ashley looked around realizing she was at the school. Paying the driver she stepped out and towards the office.

_Office_

"Hi, sorry." She noticed the secretary had been busy typing, " Do you know what class Spencer Carlin is having right now?"

"Oh sure." The secretary typed into the computer sitting in front of her. "Ummm, yes, she had English in room 103 right now."

"Thank you!"

Ashley smiled. This was it. She had basically been wishing for this, well for weeks. I started sprinting down the hallways, rooms whizzing by me. My heart fluttered at the thought that was could be seconds away form seeing her. 103.

I peeked through the window, breathing heavily. There she was, my smile spread. She was looking away from the door and out the window. I felt like I could melt from how warm and fuzzy just seeing her made me feel. I knew my smile was now scary because it was so wide. But she was a mere few meters away from me. I just stood there, watching the wind through the window flow through her beautiful golden locks. I saw a faint reflection of her beautifully God-carven face. Those sparkling blue eyes. Finally I saw her head jerk lightly. She was going to turn around. I looked down for a second, pushing my lips together as to not scare her with my smile. No with my lips pressed together I had only a small faint trace of my smile. She turned around. There it was. That face. That beautiful face. Our eyes connected, brown with blue. I read her lips, "Ashley?" She questioned as if she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. I simply smiled the best I could mouthing, "Hi." And giving her a small wave. Ashley watched as Spencer's head jerked to the front of the class. Damn, the teacher is probably asking her why she's not paying attention. Ashley watched at Spencer crumbled under the teacher's questioning. She knew the blonde, she didn't like disrespecting teachers. But the brunette had no problem doing so.

I flung open the door to hear the last few words of his speech. "And if you don't start listening in class I will have to sign you up from summer school Ms. Carlin."

"She won't be here for the summer." Everybody's eyes turned to the unknown brunette at the door.

"Who are you?" The apparently very rude teacher demanded from her.

Ashley looked to Spencer, in a way to check for permission. Spencer nodded, weeks spent apart they still understood each other with no words.

Ashley took a deep breath, and she could see Spencer tensing up and preparing herself.

"I'm her girlfriend, and I'm taking her home."

It was dead silent in the classroom. Everyone looked at Spencer expectantly as if she were supposed to have something to say about it. Deny it maybe. Spencer simply picked up her bag. Walked through the mazes of desks and straight to the brunette. She laid a kiss on Ashley's lips.

"Let's go home babe."

Spencer didn't care anymore. Debbie and her "friends" whispered about her being a "dyke." She heard Pete, "whoa you passed me up for a girl?" she heard more immature boys wolf-whistling. She didn't care anymore. Spencer smile only grew when she watched two tickets from Ohio back to Los Angeles appear in Ashley's hands. _OH MY GOD. FIRST CLASS!!!! _Debbie was still going on and on. _My god she reminds me so much of Madison… I think I actually miss Madison…_

Spencer turned to her class, "I'm off to take a first class flight with my rich hot girlfriend out of this hellhole! Oh and Mr. Murphey, its Ms. Carlin Davies, read the notebook." She gestured at her desk. With that the blonde was gone. All that was left of her mark in Ohio was a small notebook filled with doodles and sketches of the brunette that only seconds ago was standing at the door. Spencer sprinted down the hallways with her girlfriend. She had come for her. She came to get her. She was like the prince that saved the princess from the tower. She was her friggin knight in freakishly shiny armor. Spencer slowed down and dragged Ashley to a stop. The brunette looked at the blonde questioningly. Fear in her eyes as if she was afraid Spencer didn't want to leave. Taking advantage of the brunette momentary lapse Spencer crashed her lips into Ashley's. The two girls moaned into the kiss they had dreamt about for weeks. Ashley's hands tangled in Spencer's hair, pulling the blonde's face impossible close to her. The brunette's hands slid down the blonde's body slowly. Resting at the blonde's hip bone. They two finally broke apart from the lack of oxygen. They rested their foreheads against each others smiling widely at each other. Spencer could feel the tears of joy coming up.

"I love you Ashley Davies."

"I love you Spencer Carlin Davies" Ashley smirked. Ashley hadn't proposed but she knew she and Spencer would spend the rest of their lives together.

The flight home was filled with many visits to the bathroom, many games under blankets, and lets just say they both became elite members of the Mile High Club.


	3. Chapter 3

_In L.A._

Ashley smiled as she felt the plane jumble about as the wheels hit the ground. She had her fingers laced between Spencer's. I had watch her beautiful form, her chest rising as falling as she slept peacefully. The little twitches she had in her sleep. The murmuring, the frowns, the smiles that graced her face. She was actually a pretty deep sleeper, so I took the time to call my partner in this all. Clay Carlin.

"Hey Clay." she whispered quietly as not to wake up her love, but loud enough so he could hear her over the plane's engine as it taxied to the gate.

"Ash! You got her?" He asked as if a kid were questioning his parents whether they got him that bike he wanted.

"Yeah, assemble the troops into the Carlin residence." She said happily.

"You mean get people to my house." Clay and Ashley had become quiet close and he loved to tease the brunette.

"Yeah, whatever. You know, your dad, Chelsea, Kyla and Aiden."

There was a slight pause. "What about my mom?"

Ashley thought for a second. "Would she be pissed?" she questioned cautiously

"Probably."

"Then definitely yes."

Ashley heard Clay laugh into the phone.

"Why don't you have her bring Benny boy too."

Clay chuckled, "alright Ash but if anyone gets murdered its your fault."

Ashley laughed. They said their goodbyes as the plan came to a stop, the captain's voice filled the plane.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived at Los Angeles…"_

Ashley looked at the beautiful girl still soundly asleep. Leaning in closely she brushed her lips lightly on Spencer's. The blonde twitched as she opened the portals to that beautiful sea of blue.

"Mmm" Spencer smiled up and Ashley, "it's nice waking up like this."

The brunette just smiled goofily at the girl. The two slowly rose from their seats and headed down the aisle.

_Parking Lot_

Spencer followed Ashley through the mazes of cars. Finally the familiar Porsche came into view.

"Aww!" Spencer yelled running ahead of Ashley and flinging herself at the car, "I've missed this car!" She exclaimed.

Laughing at the blonde the brunette stepped into the driver's seat. "Come on beautiful, let's get you home." She smiled at the blonde and started up the car. _And I miss having you in my car._

_Carlin's Residence_

It was a good thing Clay was the one in the Carlin clan that no one hated. It was obvious. Paula hated Arthur. Arthur hated Ben. Spencer hated Paula. Glen hated Spencer. Paula hated Spencer. Ben hated Arthur. Spencer hated Glen. And Clay. Well no one hated Clay, and Clay didn't hate anyone. So it was overall easy to get everyone to get to the Carlin's house without telling them Spencer was coming home. He didn't hate Paula but he felt what she did was wrong, and he disliked Ben for his attitude towards his father. So in someways, he was looking forward to seeing them see Spencer and Ashley walk through that door. Wow, talking to Ashley that much had done things to him. He smiled to himself.

It was really easy actually. Arthur was already home, he told Chelsea he wanted to see her. He called Kyla and she obviously already knew what was going on. He told Aiden he thought Glen needed help coping with everything in life. And Paula, he told her that she had forgotten something at home and asked whether she could bring Ben to help her carry them. And Glen well he said he missed brother time.

Which led them now here. An awkward glaring contest. First there were the, "what is she/he doing here?" Then there was the "Clay? Why would you do that?" He had been able to keep them at bay and to stay so far. The doorbell rang. _Oh thank you thank you thank you._ He smiled as he casually said, "I'll get it." And went to open the door.

And there she was, his little sister. "Spencer!" He exclaimed quietly not wanting to ruin the surprise for the others. "Clay!" She smiled back and hugged her brother closely to her. They hugged for a few seconds before pulling apart. Ashley watched at Spencer's eyes sparkled from joy. _I want to be able to make them sparkle like that everyday Spencer Carlin._ Ashley though to herself, think again about how Spencer had said "Ms. Spencer Carlin Davies."

"Come on Spence everyone's in there." He lead the blonde by her hand into the living room.

Ashley let them walk first, she'd join them later. Let Spencer do some rekindling.

Spencer walked into her living room and found the people she loved in there, and well, some people she didn't love so much.

"Spencer!" Chelsea exclaimed. Clay had trouble keeping this from Chelsea, but he had done it and that look in Chelsea's eyes made it all worth it.

Before Spencer could say anything back a cold and hated voice spoke words of venom to her. "Well daughter, looks like you've managed to crawl your way back into our lives. Want to drag us all to hell don't you?"

"Shut up Paula you have no right to talk to her like that. Lawfully she isn't even your daughter anymore." Arthur who had been silent from shock so far finally spoke up.

Glen looked up at the girl in anger, "the dyke returns." He scoffed.

"Dude, chill." Aiden looked at Glen, not believing the words coming out of the boy's mouth. It was like Paula and Ben were brain washing the boy.

"I don't have to stand here and watch this hell bound bitch, who made my darling cry. Come on Paula, Glen." Ben seemingly thinking he had a right to speak.

What surprised them all was Clay's voice of venom. "Hey, you're not even a part of this family. Don't you dare talk to my little sister like that again." Spencer wanted to hug everyone but those three monsters in the room right now. She loved how they were all making her feel so loved, so well protected.

Ashley having thought she had given enough time for Spencer to reconnect walked into the room only to find it more tense than ever.

"What is SHE doing in my house." Paula spat out at Ashley nodding in her direction as if the brunette wasn't worth her energy to point.

"SHE brought Spencer back." Kyla angrily jumped to her sister's defense.

"And it isn't your house anymore Paula." Arthur added, his voice thick with hatred. "And as this is not yours or Ben's house I have the right to kick you out. Now get the hell out of my house."

Paula and Ben glowered at them, "come on Glen." She pulled Glen along with her.

Ashley had been mostly quiet but she finally pulled out from her thinking, she wanted Paula to hear this so she needed to say it fast.

"Spencer Carlin, will you promise me that you'll stick around long enough to become Spencer Carlin Davies?"

The room was silent.

"What?!" Paula have gasped half whispered in utter shock. "Is this a proposal?" Her voice escalated higher, "B-but it's a phase Spencer. She'll outgrow you. Spencer is straight Ashley. She is straight."

Ashley was now smiling because she saw the answer in Spencer's eyes. She could always predict the answers for yes or no questions from the way those blue eyes spoke so clearly to her. And also because Spencer knew very clearly that Ashley had wanted to say this in front of her mother. And her eyes were almost scolding Ashley for being such a pain in her mother's ass. But she was loving it the way Ashley could make the older woman hyperventilate.

"Yes Ashley Davies, I promise."

Spencer walked across the room and hugged Spencer tightly. She could feel the smiles of her friends and loved ones, and three pairs of eyes glaring down on them.

"Disgusting." Ben scoffed.

Ashley looked up from her embrace with her lover.

"You know Ben what I find disgusting is your face." Ashley said smirking. Ashley loved getting people so worked up. Especially if they deserved it. Ben looked as if he wanted to storm over towards Ashley, and he did. Just as he was in Ashley's face Spencer slipped in between the two.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting out of MY house now?"

"Get out of my way little girl." He seethed.

"Wow, you really can't take a hit to your pride can you?" Kyla mocked from the side. "Its amazing how little it takes to get you to attack a girl." Clay added with an almost professor like tone.

Ben's eyes were now wild with fury he did not come here to get beaten down by people's words.

"Sticks and stones will break your bones but words should never hurt you!" Chelsea chirped happily from the corner as if she were a mother scolding he son.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" He yelled, he looked around at all them having trouble keeping his temper.

Just then Aiden stood up from his chair. "Dude just chill, now I think it'd be best you and Paula leave now."

Ben looked down at the boy. He may have been taller but the boy had quiet some muscle on him. Ben finally looked around at the many eyes of the Carlin pack staring down at him.

"Lets go honey." He called to Paula, Glen followed them out the door. Satan and Sataness walked out with their noses held so high it was sickening.

When the door finally shut close Ashley smiled a little, looking like a child who just broke her mother's favorite vase, "I guess getting Clay to get them to come over wasn't such a good idea."

That managed to get a couple people giggling. After that Arthur spoke up.

"Ashley thank you for bringing back my daughter back." Arthur beamed at the brunette.

Ashley blushed, she wasn't used to getting good comments from adults. She had always been beat down by her mother and her teachers. It felt nice.

"It was no problem Mr. C. I think we all really wanted it."

Then the official reunion began. The hugs and the tears of joy. Spencer hugged them all and thanked them all for standing up for her. Arthur spoke like a gleeful child, "I'll go bake a cake as celebration for Spencer's birthday!"

Kyla, Aiden, Clay and Chelsea all conversed happily while Spencer watched her friends. No they weren't friends anymore, they were her family, she watched her family talk passionately smiling, laughing. And she knew she was home. Feeling warm arms encircle her waist she leaned backwards into the comfort of Ashley's body.

"Thank you babe, I love you so much."

Ashley smiled to herself and nuzzled Spencer's neck breathing in her girlfriend's scent.

"Welcome home beautiful, and happy birthday." They help each other and continued to whisper their "I love you"s continuously and quietly in the corner.


End file.
